Pokemon : Journies into the Unknown
by Jeff AKA Snoopy
Summary: Ash destroyed the Jhoto League. Now, he wants more to do. His trip into the Unknown will lead to things you just won't imagine. (G now, could get booted up later)


_**Pokemon : Unknown Journies**_

  
Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon. I don't even have an idea of what happens in the end of Jhoto League... it doesn't really matter. It's my FIC, by golly!  
********************************************************************************************   


Ash looked out across the ocean. He had beaten Indigo, Jhoto, the Orange Islands, anything he could. Pikachu looked across as well, the sun slowly setting. "So Pikachu... this is how it ends? Nothing more to do? I don't believe it..... I won't believe it..." he trailed off, realizing the utter foolishness of being mad at his situation. He was a Pokemon master in EVERYONE'S eyes, except for his own. Pikachu felt the same way as well. He simply sighed, and returned back to his home, like he had the past three days.... depressed.

Ash walked into his home, the sun now set, and the darkness was creeping across Pallet town. Brock turned from his pot for a moment, managing a subtle "Hi Ash" before putting his full attention to the pot. Ash smelt the air, and managed a weak smile. "They smell good Brock" Ash said, not very meaningful. He flopped onto the couch, and turned on the TV. He flipped over a few channels, and stopped at the Pokemon News Channel. "Once again, our top story, is that Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, defeated his fellow Pallet Town Trainer Gary Oak, and went on to defeat the Elite Four AND Lance. He is our NEW champion! We asked him how he felt about having such a great title!" Ash just sighed, as he came on screen, with that stupid grin he has when he wins, just written across his face. "Well, it is a great honour for the words, however, I'm still not a Pokemon Master yet. I will not stay as Champion, and I will leave that honour to either Lance himself, or anyone else who can defeat him" Ash turned off the TV, with a grunt. Brock seemed to notice, as he took his pot off the element, letting it cool, and sat down next to Ash.

"What's eating you Ash? I mean... you've accomplished your dreams! You wanted to be a Pokemon master.... what else do you need?" said Brock, somewhat confused at Ash's behaviour. "Exactly," said a spiteful Ash. "What else? I want MORE! This... this can't just.. be it. I am what Brock? 15? And already... my aspirations are fulfilled? There MUST be something more for me...." he said, trailing off. Brock nodded solemnly. "I see what you mean... never though of it that way. Well, I'll come if we find something more..... and Professor Oak will be back from Jhoto tomorrow... we'll ask him about it afterwards. But.... I will be totally honest with you now....... MY NOODLES ARE GREAT! NO WAITING FOR THOSE ANYMORE!" he said, getting back to his pot. Ash just laughed, and awaited Chef Brocks fantastic cooking. As they prepared, they were interupted, as the door swong open, Misty walking in, with a smile across her face.

"HEY GUYS! I'M BACK!!!!!" she said, obviously happy to be back with her friends of the past 3-4 years. Ash smiled back at her, hapyy to see her. "So, how'd it go Misty?" he said, honestly wondering what had happened in Cerulean. "Well, I got back Starmie and Horsea! And, I had a great time with my sisters. They say Congratulations to you Ash! And apparantly, they are jealous that I spend so much time with you.... IMAGINE THAT! My sisters jealous of ME in some way!!!" she said, relishing in the fact. Ash looked at her in disbelief. "Looking at your face, you'd think it was because of YOU that they were jealous. You know... I DID help a little bit...." he trailed off, Misty giving him a stare. "Don't you ruin this for me Ash Ketchum!" she snarled. "Alright, fine Misty. Better for us all if you're happy anyways..." he said, a snicker escaping his mouth. Misty seemed either to not care, or didn't hear him, still smiling over the fact her sister's were jealous of her. Brock just sighed, as he placed down the noodles. They didn't last too long, as now with an extra person, it was 2 servings for 3. Ash and Misty complimented Brocks cooking, as he quickly went to work cleaning. Ash snuck back outside during the Brock Cleaning Crew got him, and Misty followed, wondering what Ash was up to.

Ash looked out into the stary night sky, as Misty peered in from around the corner of the house. "You know Pikachu...... I wonder if there is something else for us out there. Everything that we know about... I've already done. I don't want to sit as Champion... that's not what a Pokemon Master does..... sit and wait for challengers? No... a Pokemon Master should be out there experiencing EVERYTHING! You know... paving the way for those trainers just starting. Discovering the secrets of the world of Pokemon, so to say. But... I've even done the stuff that you can only do once in a lifetime! I saved the world from Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno, with the help of the Legendary Lugia. I've fought an Entei. Is my need for more really possible?" Ash continued to just stare into the sky, stars lighting the sky. Misty reacted to the words in an odd way. _"No Ash.... we've done enough. One of these days... not even YOU will be able to save us when we get in trouble. I don't know what I would do... if something did happen to you... you silly Pokemon Master"_ she thought, as Ash continued to ponder. He sighed suddenly, and shook his head. "I don't even know if Misty would want to come. I mean... all this time... it's been me with becoming a Pokemon Master. I'm sure that she still wants to become the greatest Water Pokemon Trainer in the world... and she can't exactly do that with hanging around me. Can't even think of going without Misty though...." he trailed off. Misty blushed slightly, and decided she might as well interject now.

"Go where Ash?" she asked, walking towards him. Ash looked at her, in the dark, and shrugged. "Well.... I was thinking of going on another journey... if there is anything left....." he said, trailing off. Misty smiled, thinking of an alternate to the whole "Another Journey" idea. "Ash.... why not start a Gym right here?" Ash looked at her, surprised. _"YES!"_ thought Misty, _"He is intrigued.... keep going at it Misty!"_ She walked over to the fence, and leaned on it. "I mean.... why leave? I'm sure it'd be a journey enough to be a Gym Leader. And, everyone would want to come and get your badge! It's a way to give back to the Pokemon World. As well, me and Brock have been Gym Leaders before as well.... you'd have no problem with it at all!" she finished, thinking she made a good case, and smiled. Ash was quite surprised at the idea, but just shook his head. "That can be a back-up for me. Professor Oak comes back tomorrow.... if there is anything else I can do, then I want to do it. If not.... the Gym idea sounds good. But... there's another thing that will sway my decision....." he trailed off, reluctant to say. "Well... what else is it Ash?" she asked. He looked as best as he could, into her eyes. "Well... I won't go if you don't. I just can't imagine what it would be like. First.... you've saved my life before. And... I dunno.... I just can't imagine going without you.... I wouldn't want to" he finished, and sighed. Misty was stunned. The decision, more or less, was hers to make. She didn't like the situation one bit. Both blushing, she answered timidly, "Well... we'll see tomorrow. I'll think about it all...... but no sense worrying until we know if there is something else. I'm.... I'm gonna head 'er on to bed. It is nearly midnight now..... Good night Ash." she answered, taking her leave. Ash continued to gaze into the stars for quite some time, thinking about everything that just happened... not quite sure what ANY of it meant.


End file.
